


Blood

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor understands blood now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

Blood was something that had always been slightly vague to Connor. Something which happened to other people, to people with much more frightening lives then him, that was until he met Nick and Stephen. Then blood became something he was all too familiar with, especially large quantities of it.  
Blood down Stephen's arm from the wound in his shoulder, on Nick's face, on animals and bodies and it was terrifying. It was terrifying and the most primal parts of himself finally agreed with the rational parts of himself for once and told him to run as far away from it as he possibly could.  
He almost had, but there was some part of himself, both deeper then his primal self and yet higher then his rationality which provided to him the faces underneath the blood, Nick and Stephen, and Connor couldn't help but stay.


End file.
